


These pants are like a cheap motel. No Ballroom.

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, body image issues, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: A little drabble I dreamed up for our boys.Disclaimer: None of this is based in truth, just what I imagine in the dark smutty corners of my mind.





	These pants are like a cheap motel. No Ballroom.

“I feel squished.”

Rhett made a face as he gave himself a once over in the 360 mirrors in the fitting room lobby. 

“They’re not gonna have anything here, Link. I’m too big.”

“Rhett, those are supposed to be above the ankle. That’s the style.”

“I feel like I’m a giant wearing little tiny people clothes...”

“Baby...”

“I hate shopping....” he grizzled and stomped off back to the dressing room.

A couple minutes had passed and Link looked up from his phone and called into the dressing rooms,

“Rhett? You ok?”

“...No.” His voice was quiet and pouty.

Link was up out of the arm chair quickly as he headed towards the defeated voice. 

He knocked gently.

“Can I come in?”

The door creaked open slowly, revealing a pants-less Rhett sitting defeated with his head in his hands.

Link sat next to him and wrapped his arm around the slumped shoulders. 

“What’s going on, honey?”

“I hate shopping. Nothing ever fits. I feel like a freakishly tall, weird-looking...” he searched for the words, but ultimately settled on,

“...freak.”

“Rhett.” Link unwrapped his arm and took Rhett’s face into both hands and turned his face.

“Look at me, baby. You. Are. So. Freakin. Hot. You are beyond attractive. You’re like... unrealistic movie star attractive. You are so handsome it makes my knees weak. People check you out all the time, you just don’t see it. And your height is one of the things I love about you. You’re my big, strong man.” He rubbed Rhett’s cheeks with his thumbs before reaching down to rub his legs.

“With his crazy defined calf muscles... his Herculean muscly thighs....and don’t get me started on that ass...” he squeezed the mentioned muscle.

Rhett cracked a smile. This was helping. 

“And your sweet belly, your broad manly, hairy chest.” His hand swept up his torso and down his arms. 

“Your long, lean biceps. Your beautiful hands... long fingers...”

He grabbed Rhett’s hands and raised them to his mouth to kiss. 

“I love you. I am so attracted to you. You’re beautiful, Rhett.”

“I love you, Link.” Rhett fought back tears. They shared a sweet kiss.

“And we don’t have to buy anything here if you don’t want. Frankly, I prefer this look on you.”

He gestured to Rhett’s near nakedness. 

Rhett laughed and kissed Link again with more passion. The two kissed soft and deep for a few moments before Rhett pulled away,

“Get outta here before I ravage you and get us arrested for public indecency.”

“Could be fun,” Link said with a wink as he exited the room. 

Rhett smiled and felt sexier than he had in a while. All thanks to his Link. 


End file.
